


A Court of Blood and Iron

by SumsMasterpiece



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Creatures, Demons, Humans, M/M, Magic, Mercenaries, Secrets, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumsMasterpiece/pseuds/SumsMasterpiece
Summary: When eighteen-year-old mercenary Hajime helps a foreign kingdom of Tokyo from the creatures of Miyagi, he does not expect his life to change so drastically. After killing a beast-like creature, a monster arrives and demands retribution for killing the creature earlier. Dragged to the land of Miyagi he only knows about from legends, Hajime discovers that his captor is not an animal, but Oikawa Tooru--one of the lethal, immortal demon kings who once ruled their world.The more Hajime stays at the kingdom, his feelings for Tooru transform from pure hatred into a fiery passion. But when a danger threatens his new found love, will Hajime save them all or doom both worlds.**Work based of the Court of Thornes and Roses series





	A Court of Blood and Iron

**Author's Note:**

> Not finished.

Book One: Humans

Chapter One

The forest was becoming hard to maneuver through, very quickly. The snow was heavy yet had the audacity to dance on the bitterly cold winter wind. 

The mare stumbled from the knee high snow and Hajime sighed as he slid off his saddle to guide the horse. While walking, Hajime was filled with memories that he thought he'd long locked away.

The snow reminded the mercenary of his childhood, of snow covered fields and his family's garden and his mother and father and him making snow angels in their back yard. The giggles and laughter filling the family home with the warmth of a fireplace crackling in the middle of the wooden cottage home.

But that was a long time ago. A time when Hajime had little care in the world, but the day his parents were brutally murdered changed him forever. He could never forget their mutilated bodies, how they were ripped open and limbs twisted in ways unimaginable.

Hajime shivered from both the memory and the cold. The cold did seem to seep into his bones. He had been walking for the past five days to get to the capital in the kingdom of Tokyo. When the snowfall started, the tanned man cursed the heavens and whatever gods his people had long forgotten through the millennia.

A thousand years ago, the war between the humans of Tokyo and the creatures of Miyagi that had lasted for a hundred years prior finally came to an end. Both sides had lost so many men that they formed a contract, to separate the two worlds forever and save the humans from enslavement.

Nowadays, those were old wise tales. Many elders of villages even forgetting important details. But there are still rumors of villages being sacked, murdered and burned to cinders by those damn creatures.

It was reasons like these, that Hajime was called in. He was a mercenary, the toughest and strongest. Stories of him spread throughout the land of his actions and deeds. People would hire him as a bodyguard or a soldier; for the right price, of course.

So here he was, freezing his ass off to protect the king of Tokyo. Word and rumors of creatures slipping through the border made the king take precautions and sent the letter to Hajime. 

The forest was quiet, too quiet. As if the whole world had gone still and Hajime was walking through a painting. There was no sound, besides of his and the steeds footsteps crunching through the snow. 

If his calculations were correct, and they usually were, he should be able to see the capital in about an hour if he stayed heading East. But his stomach had other plans. He went through his last bit of food yesterday. He didn't realize that he was hungry until the roar his stomach made to bring his attention to it.

But with how quiet the forest was and how heavy the snow was falling, he doubted he could catch anything to eat. 

The winter was the hard time for hunters to gather any form of meat. Most animals went south, seeking the warmth in the southern lands and to escape from the cold. Though some deer and other animals stayed to get whatever food they could find before making the journey toward the south. 

Huffing out hot air and making a cloud of mist form, the mercenary decides to take a short rest and stops at a tree to tie his mare and give her food and water. She neighed in thanks. 

The armored male sat, the next tree over, and leaned back against it, closing his eyes. 

The smell of pine and cold filled his nostrils. It made him think of winters like this, his past, of him and his father going into the woods to chop down trees for firewood. The smell of pine, oak, and sap swirling in the air. The sting of how his hands would feel when swinging the axe, that was too big for him, to the hard trunk, the pain radiating and ripple through him. He would always get so many splinters and blisters. And when he would come home, feeling so proud, his mother would nurse his wounds and pet his head as she would read him stories. 

A crack brought Hajime back, feeling like the world was waking and moving. His horse's head turned to the direction in front of him, ears pinned and searching for more noises to pinpoint the correct direction. 

The warrior felt like he was being watched then, though that was nothing new. But this felt different somehow, it felt like the roles were reversed like he was being hunted. Unsteadiness and panic pumped through his veins but he focused on his breathing and brought his hand to the hilt of his sword on his back. 

His hazel eyes scanned the hedge and foliage for any sign of where the sound came from.


End file.
